


(un)usual dawn

by gim



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edel is only mentioned and quoted but don't let it fool you, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, just Ferdie being soft about things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gim/pseuds/gim
Summary: Finding himself awake during early morning hours, Ferdinand can't stop his mind from wandering down memory lane regarding his sleeping husband.





	(un)usual dawn

**Author's Note:**

> everyone: you already wrote a [morning hubernand fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676404)  
me: AND YOU'LL READ ANOTHER ONE
> 
> Again, sorry for my English, let me know about any mistakes.

Ferdinand wasn’t sure why he woke up when he did. He blinked a few times for his vision to clear, trying to gather what time it was. Sun hasn't risen from behind the horizon just yet and the room was enveloped in more of a suggestion of, than actual light. Even birds outside were reluctant to begin their morning concert. 

It was bizarre how peaceful it was. After years of war and later years as Empire’s Prime Minister, Ferdinand needed a moment to process that he could just lay there and not prepare for a march, or a council, or whatever other task was required of him at the time.

Actually, he could stay in bed until noon if he so pleased, as Emperor Edelgard personally granted him leave. Well, more precisely she _ordered_ him to take leave, him and Hubert both. _‘You are my advisors and I appreciate all you do for me and Fódlan. But more importantly, you are my friends and I won’t stand by and watch as you overwork yourselves to your early graves.’_ As always she was unshaken in her decision, so they had to comply, but only after getting Edelgard to promise to call for them should something important arise.

Now Ferdinand was staring at the ceiling, unsure what to do. He wasn’t a type of person to sit around doing nothing - or in that case lay down. For some reason, sleep refused to return to him and Ferdinand was more awake by the minute. But at the same time, it felt wrong to get up at such an early hour when he had no duties to attend to. 

Edelgard told him to rest, and so rest he shall, even if it kills him. 

With nothing else to occupy him, Ferdinand turned on his side and gazed at the man sleeping beside him.

Even in sleep Hubert's face had a hint of tension - he was always alert on some level, ready to wake up at moment's notice. His chest rose and fell steadily with each breath and Ferdinand could have sworn he was hypnotized by that motion in a still room. He had to fight an urge to brush patch of raven hair from other man’s face. He wasn't fighting hard enough it seemed, as his hand was halfway to Hubert's temple when a twinkle in a corner of his eye made him turn his gaze to…

His wedding ring.

Even in faint sunlight it glistened, still relatively new. No matter how much he looked at it, he was still caught off guard how perfectly it fit his finger, as if it was always there. Ferdinand realised with a soft sight that it was already two months since they held a wedding ceremony. He was Hubert von Vestra's husband for two months, although sometimes it felt like they've been married for years. He brushed his lips against the metal band and smiled.

Their friends, Dorothea especially, often joked that their arguments over tactics or politics sounded more like lovers' squabble than anything else. Back when they officially confirmed they are committed to one another, reactions ranged from proud smile (from Edelgard) to exasperated _'Finally!'_ (from Caspar), as if nobody could even begin to imagine it would be any other way.

Even so, at the time war was still underway, and they never discussed the future of their relationship. They haven't talked about it after the war either, with reconstruction and other duties keeping them far too busy to even think about it. No matter how they felt about each other, their loyalty to Emperor Edelgard was always a priority. 

And so months passed, which turned into years. With their tireless effort, Empire rose once again and prospered, striding towards bright new future. One day Ferdinand overheard a member of the court refer to him and Hubert as Empire's 'Two Jewels’ and it made his chest tighten both from pride and affection.

Deep in his heart, Ferdinand knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hubert. And if over the years he learned anything about the other man, the sentiment was mutual. That didn't stop Ferdinand's surprised gasp when one day Hubert presented him with a ring, asking if Ferdinand would do him the honour of marrying him. That clever _bastard_, always three steps ahead, while Ferdinand was waiting for a perfect opportunity to propose for _weeks_.

Hubert insisted on a small ceremony, for their closest friends only, but Edelgard had other plans. The way she talked about it, it was almost like it was meant to be a national holiday of sorts. _‘It’s not everyday nation’s highest officials get married - to each other, nonetheless’_ she said with a teasing gleam in her eyes. What’s more, she decided to officiate the wedding herself - as if Ferdinand wasn’t nervous enough already. Still, he thought it was fitting somehow, as she was responsible for bringing them together in the first place. 

He realised he never thanked her, not properly in any case. He’ll have to consider what sort of gift could possibly convey the depth of his gratitude. Perhaps commissioning a gilded statue is in order… Just thinking about her reaction made him swallow down a laugh. She wouldn’t have it in her to kill him, right? Not after all the wishes of lasting happiness she bestowed on them during the wedding reception, he hoped.

Ferdinand winced in embarrassment when he remembered the day of the wedding. He was a mess, choking up on his tears while saying his vows and feeling so overwhelmed he nearly fainted. He had to hold onto Hubert's arm for the majority of the ceremony in case his legs would give up under him. And yet Hubert looked at him like Ferdinand was the most wondrous thing to walk this earth. They way his eyes shined with pure _joy_ while he slid the ring onto Ferdinand's finger… At that time Ferdinand's heart was hammering so hard against his chest, he was certain it would burst open at any moment. And then Hubert kissed him and suddenly everything was perfect, despite Ferdinand's shortcomings that day. 

Recalling that moment made Ferdinand’s eyes prickle with tears of happiness. Call him a sentimental fool, but heavens above, it wasn't everyday one got married to the love of one's life.

If he somehow met his younger self to tell him who he’s going to spend his life with, undoubtedly he would huff in disdain, calling it an atrocious lie. Ferdinand couldn’t help a small chuckle at that thought - oh, how things change…  


He wasn’t even sure when - and how - he fell for Hubert. Their shared loyalty to Edelgard brought them closer, that was certain, but it couldn’t be everything. Just when did Ferdinand start seeing Hubert as more than comrade walking along the same path towards a common goal? 

There wasn’t one grand moment that hit him like a lighting strike. It was more like finding matching pieces of a puzzle and putting them together until they revealed a picture contained within. He admired Hubert for his clever mind and unwavering devotion. He enjoyed times they spend together, drinking tea and coffee, chatting idly or just sharing a comfortable silence over their books of choice. He found himself getting lost in Hubert’s striking eyes, which were somehow both citrine yellow and jade green at the same time. But most of all, he appreciated how Hubert would never stop challenging him, making sure he was always the best version of himself Ferdinand could be.

Fondness overflowing his heart, Ferdinand scooted closer and placed his hand on Hubert’s cheek, gently caressing it. The other man stirred.  


“Did something happen?” Hubert asked quietly, voice still groggy. “Are we required by Her Majesty?”  


He began to prop himself up from under the covers. Ferdinand put his hand on Hubert’s chest, gently but firmly signaling him to lay back down.  


“Nothing of that sort, dear, although I am certain you would jump at an opportunity”, he smiled softly. Much like himself, Hubert did not take well to idleness. “You can go back to sleep. It is still dawn outside.”  


“Same goes to you, then.” Hubert shuffled to face Ferdinand. “From what I remember, Lady Edelgard demanded both of us to rest.”  


“And we shall not disappoint her." Ferdinand reached for the duvet and tucked in both of them until they were covered to their necks.  


“Now sleep, my Jewel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, Ferdie calls Hubert his Jewel, so him comparing Hubie's eyes to gemstones is not just Fanfic Thing (TM). You can't change my mind.
> 
> You can find my on twitter at [@gimladen](https://twitter.com/gimladen).


End file.
